


Over

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he has spent five years running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

In the desolation of the office, it finally catches up with him.  
  
Nothing had ever stopped him before. Years of grinding through promotions, bullets, sleepless nights, and not a single wound on the fabric of his coat. Years of refueling his strength through denial — no way he was going to even consider it, baby, no waaay. No way he could ever stop.  
  
In the end, he has spent five years running — aware that, as he chased his goal, he was also fleeing that looming possibility.  
  
But now, in the cold arms of the chair, his limbs and his winning streak are broken, and the simple fact shines with the first rays of the dawn. In any sense, there is nowhere to run away to.  
  
It grabs him, mercilessly, the idea that he might have to stop here.  
  
And it hurts more than all of his bones combined.


End file.
